


Gaming Together

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gamer brothers, Humor, Playing slenderman, and amnesia, and scaring each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU with our beloved Durin boys playing Amnesia and Slenderman, scaring the crap out of each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Together

"I'm still not thinking this is a good idea." Fili murmured clicking the desktop icon on his computer, casting a hasty look at Kili who was busy connecting his laptop to their common friend so that Nori could watch the two of them freak out together.

"Come on, I promised him yesterday we'd do this. You can do it." Kili grinned making a happy noise when the laptops were connected and he shook his head. "Nori really should get a laptop with a camera...it's not fair he sees us but we won't see him. " He sighed leaning back on the chair, seeing the text blink up on the screen.

_Nori: I can hear you._

"Of course you can." Kili snorted glancing at Fili's screen where the Slenderman had already loaded up and Fili sighed silently before steeling himself and started to play.  
Kili smirked to himself, pulling his knees against his chest and drew his lower lip in his mouth. As much as he loved to watch Fili squirm on his chair as he played, he had mini heart attacks himself as well. When the tall, faceless man in suit just appeared in front of their character it drew a sharp intake and momentary choking from both brothers, Fili casting a look at his brother.

"Go ahead, all yours." Fili said releasing his hold of the keyboard and threw his hands up in the air. Kili stared at him disbelieving, quickly shaking his head laughing."No way you started it, you're going to finish this!"

Fili grumbled rolling his eyes before sitting up straighter and continued on, Kili glancing at his own screen now and then making sure Nori hadn't said something he missed. Damn him for having to leave so early from their house to do some stupid work with the police. How did a thief even work with the police?

"That is the sixth note..." Fili said drawing Kili's attention back on his brother's computer as he shifted a little closer, trying to relocate the missing two notes. "Did you take the one on the car?"  
"Yeah, I think it was the first one I- _HOLY SHIT!"_

Both brothers jerked back from the screen with a strangled shout, Kili clapping his hands before his mouth to keep the noise down while Fili stared at the screen with wide eyes. "It teleported! It fucking teleported right in front of me!" He said shocked, turning his eyes on Kili and bursted out in nervous laughter at the sight of Kili still staring at the screen with wide eyes, hands tightly before his mouth before he seemed to sag and breathe out slowly.  
"That's cheating!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"You know, this is not so bad anymore when you just keep playing it." Kili commented turning the character around and ran deeper in the forest, glancing at Fili from the corner of his eye who nodded in agreement.   
"It's more like...boring even. But then again it's only the beta version so...the real thing is going to be much scarier." Fili nodded his head smiling.

"Brilliant, just what we need." Kili chuckled turning his character around quickly after spotting the faceless man again and bursted out laughing as he lost control of the mouse. 

"I can't see where I'm going!"  
"Watch out for the tree!"  
"Where am I?!"  
"He's there, turn around!"

Both of them broke out laughing as they died again, and Kili shifted back on his original place beside his laptop and grinned wiping his eye. "Well, now what?" He chuckled as Fili closed the game, clicking open Amnesia. "Now, my dear brother...we need therapy in form of a Morso."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Fili snapped glaring at Kili half halfheartedly, who had slumped down hitting his head on the table as he tried to keep his laughter down. "Your face! Oh my god your face was priceless!" Kili snorted laughing again as Fili lifted his hand up. "Talk to the hand because I'm not talking to you anymore."

When Kili had startled him while he had been hiding from a morso by suddenly letting out a shout (on purpose), Fili had tensed up, his heart hammering in his chest and if he would have had something on his hand, he would have most likely thrown it on Kili's smug face.  
"Awww, come on Fee~"  
"Not talking."  
"You just did!"  
"..."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"WHAT IN BLOODY HECK WAS THAT?!  
"It was a Morso."  
"But it flew!"  
"It was a customorso."  
".....Oh god."

******************************************************************************

"Look, it's cute!" Kili exclaimed pointing at the cockroach on the screen, watching it wriggle around while Fili snorted, like he couldn't believe what Kili was saying.  
"Those are evil! look at it, it hisses." Fili mimicked the hissing sound, the hissing soon transforming in a startled yelp and a smash of buttons as the monster suddenly bursted through the door in front of them.

Kili nearly fell from the chair, managing to catch himself on time and Fili was clutching his chest with wide eyes. "My heart, my poor heart..."  
They glanced at each other in silence for few seconds before they both started laughing again, pushing each other as Kili made the "be my guest" gesture on the screen. "The game is not over yet, brother."

"Oh for the love of-"

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what a Morso is, here's a picture. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-uTBkcZchHnA/T6ZHU-_g2vI/AAAAAAAABe8/iFZBMrLoyNI/s1600/Morso.jpg


End file.
